having no regret
by Iharascarl
Summary: Lizzy memiliki hari yang buruk, tapi, sepertinya ia tidak menyesali itu.


**Hetalia** (c) **Hidekazu Himaruya**. I **don't** get any materials profit from this pict.

 **Having no regrets** (c) **Iharascarl**

 **Warning** : { **au/oneshoot/pruhun** }

 **Summary** : _Lizzy memiliki hari yang buruk, tapi, sepertinya ia tidak menyesali itu._

* * *

"Semuanya 5 _dollar_ , nona." Seorang petugas penjaga tiket berkata kepada Elizabeta saat ia memberikan sebuah tiket kepada gadis itu.

"Oh, sial. Aku hanya punya 3 _dollar_ , apa tidak ada yang lebih murah? Kelas ekonomi pun tak apa." Elizabeta bertanya sambil merogoh isi tasnya, siapa tahu ada uang yang terselip disana.

"Maaf nona, tetapi itu yang termurah yang kami punya." Petugas itu menggeleng sambil menatap Elizabeta simpati.

Ini salah Elizabeta sendiri, ia terburu-buru agar cepat sampai ke rumah Natalya hari ini. Tidak ingin telat hadir dihari penting teman kampusnya. Sampai-sampai tidak membawa cukup uang.

"Um, oke. Tidak apa-apa." Senyum liz kepada petugas tiket, ia lalu berjalan mencari tempat duduk. Ingin memberitahu Natalya mungkin pada akhirnya ia akan datang telat.

Elizabeta menari keluar telepon genggamnya setelah berhasil mendapatkan tempat duduk, jari-jarinya menari diatas ponsel pintar tersebut. Mencari-cari kontak Natalya. Menghembuskan napas pelan, Elizabeta menyentuh tombol _call_ pada telepon genggamnya setelah menemukan kontak temannya tersebut, kepalanya bersandar, tangannya ia tekuk didepan dadanya selagi telepon itu berdering. Menunggu jawaban dari seberang sana.

"Halo?" kata suara diseberang sana, Elizabeta menutup matanya, kemudian ia mendesah pelan. "Liz?"

"Oh, hai, Nat."

"Oh liz, ada apa? Kau akan datang bukan?" tanya Natalya khawatir. Yang dicampur dengan sedikit rasa penasaran.

"Tentang itu, tentu aku akan datang. _Well_ , mungkin sedikit telat. Aku melupakan dompetku, dan uangku tidak cukup untuk membeli tiket kereta." Tutur Elizabeta, berharap lebih dari apapun dia bisa mendapatkan tumpangan yang lebih murah hingga kerumah Natalya.

"Oh," kata Natalya, nada suaranya berubah menjadi lebih khawatir dari sebelumnya. "Kau baik-baik saja kan, liz? Kau di stasiun mana sekarang? Apa perlu aku menjemputmu?"

"Ini sudah hampir memasuki jam pestamu di mulai, dan cuaca agak berkabut, juga hujan. Tidak mungkin aku membiarkanmu menjemputku. Lagipula aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko mendapat kecaman dari Alfred." Gurau Elizabeta.

"Liz, _please_ , kau menggunakan Alfred lagi sebagai alasan dan pestaku mulai 20 menit lagi."

Merasa tidak enak hati pada Natalya karena ini hari ulang tahunnya, Elizabeta pun tetap menolak. "Tidak usah, Nat. Aku akan mencari tumpangan lain. Nikmati pestamu, _okay_."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi, kau jaga dirimu baik-baik ya, liz?" masih tersirat keengganan dari nada bicara Natalya.

"Terima kasih, Nat." Kata Elizabeth sambil tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menutup telepon.

* * *

Elizabeth menepuk-nepuk jidatnya, menyadari kebodohannya sendiri karena sangat ceroboh. Tidak menyadari ketika seseorang duduk di sampingnya dan melihat kearahnya.

"Permisi, kau baik-baik saja, nona?" kata sebuah suara asing yang masuk kedalam indra pendengarannya. Elizabeta memutar kepalanya untuk menatap pria yang duduk disampingnya.

Lelaki disebelahnya terlihat masih muda, namun rahangnya yang tegas memberikan kesan sedikit lebih tua padanya. Tidak terlihat menakutkan untuk seorang Elizabeta.

"Oh? Ya, Aku baik-baik saja. Ini hanya, temanku. Dia sedang ulang tahun dan aku berjanji untuk datang lebih awal, tetapi tidak bisa menepatinya." Jawab Elizabeta.

"Kau tidak bisa menepatinya? Kenapa? Siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu. Ngomong-ngomong, aku Gilbert." Elizabeta sedikit bingung untuk memberitahu namanya saat lelaki disampingnya memperkenalkan diri. Karena masalahnya lelaki ini adalah orang asing baginya. Tapi, namanya Gilbert, dia tidak terlihat berbahaya. Dan dia menawarkan sebuah bantuan untuk Elizabeta.

"Elizabeta, senang bertemu denganmu." Kata lizz. "Apa kau tinggal disekitar sini?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Oh tentu, aku besar disini. Sebuah kota kecil, dan saking kecilnya aku bisa berada di mana-mana didalamnya." Gilbert tersenyum, dan Elizabeta mengambil catatan kecil tentang bagaimana senyumnya terlihat menawan.

"Bagaimana denganmu?

"Aku? Aku tinggal jauh dari kota ini. Aku kesini untuk datang ke pesta ulang tahun temanku. Tapi aku lupa membawa dompet, dan uangku hanya tersisa sedikit setelah perjalanan yang kutempuh sebelumnya dan tidak cukup untuk membayar tiket kereta untuk perjalanan selanjutnya." Dengus Elizabeta. Berpikir tentang Arthur dan Laura, mereka memiliki banyak uang, ia mungkin akan meminjamnya tapi sayang sekali mereka berdua tidak tinggal di daerah ini.

"Kedengarannya konyol sekali." Lelaki disampingnya tertawa, dan karena tawa menular, Elizabeta pun ikut tertawa.

"Memang konyol. Benar, bukan?" tanya Elizabeta.

"Sini." Elizabeta mendekat sebelum merasakan sesuatu ditangannya. Ia melihat kebawah dan melihat uang sejumlah 10 _dollar_ sudah duduk manis di tangannya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengambil uangmu." Kata Lizz. Dia mencoba untuk mengembalikan uang itu ketangan Gilbert, tapi dengan cepat Gilbert menolaknya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan ulang tahun temanku begitu saja, jika aku benar-benar teman yang baik. Terimalah."

"Lalu bagaimana kau pulang kerumah?" tanya Elizabeta sedikit berbisik.

"Disini. Aku tidak butuh sebuah rumah. Dimanapun akan kuanggap rumah selama aku merasa nyaman." Gilbert menjawab lembut dengan sedikit senyum kecil bertengger dibibirnya.

"Terimakasih, terimakasih banyak!" Elizabeta menunduk memberi sedikit hormat sebagai ucapan terimakasihnya lalu segera mengambil tasnya dan berlari menuju petugas penjaga tiket tadi.

"Lebih baik kau cepat! Kereta akan berangkat dua menit lagi!" teriak Gilbert.

* * *

Saat Elizabeta sudah duduk nyaman didalam kereta, _netra_ nya melihat keluar jendela, mencari keberadaan Gilbert yang ternyata masih duduk dibangku yang sama dan menatap kearahnya. Elizabeta tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangan padanya, pipinya memerah karena perubahan suhu didalam kereta yang lebih hangat.

"Terimakasih." Elizabeta menulis sebuah ucapan _Thank You_ dijendela kereta yang berkabut, membuat Gilbert yang sedang melihat kearahnya tertawa.

"Sama-sama." Jawab Gilbert, ia yakin walau gadis yang baru saja ditemuinya itu tidak mendengar, tapi gadis itu pasti bisa mengetahuinya ucapannya.

* * *

xoxo, Iharascarl.

a/n: selalu, saya selalu buat fict yang minim diskrip ya hahaha. Dan 5 dollar itu saya itung kebanyakan tapi nggak terlalu dikit juga jadi anggap aja biaya hidup dikota itu mahal atau pas-pasan jadi yasud lah wkwkwk. Kotanya juga gak saya sebutkan, sih. Wkwkkw.


End file.
